The present invention relates to closure covers for liquid containers. More particularly, the invention concerns a simple, inexpensively manufactured closure cover having an opening for dispensing the contents of the container, a vent opening spaced therefrom, and a rotatable disk for closing the respective openings and insuring that the container is properly sealed when said rotatable disk is in a closed position.
Liquid containers for drinking or pouring purposes, that are formed of plastic material, are well known. Commonly, as for example when such containers are intended for use in the retail dispensation of either hot or cold liquids, they are formed with thermally insulated bodies. The bodies may take the form of a double shell construction with the space between the shells containing a heat insulating medium, such as polyurethane foam. Typically, the container at its open, upper end is provided with a closure cover that helps maintain the temperature of the contents of the container as well as to protect against liquid spillage. For liquid dispensing purposes the closure cover is provided with a pair of openings, one of which is particularly suitable for drinking or for pouring the contained liquid. The other opening in the closure cover defines a vent opening for ensuring proper flow from the dispensing opening. A number of different configurations and devices are normally used to seal such openings.
The present invention is directed to the design and construction of a simple, inexpensive combination of a container closure cover with dispensing and venting openings and a disk that rotates to effectively seal the openings, especially when the container is rotated or falls onto its side or is inverted.